Psychotronics
Psychotronics is an area of Talos I in Prey (2017). Overview Psychotronics started out as the Kletka (кле́тка, "cell:" as in English it can mean either a prison cell or a biological cell), the Soviet orbital facility constructed to contain the Typhon infestation of the Vorona-1 satellite and allow it to be studied. The entire Talos I space station would later be built around the Kletka. The barely-altered Kletka is still present at the heart of Psychotronics, and Cyrillic writing and Soviet iconography can still be seen on the walls of the inner cylinder housing the satellite. It is now the heart of the station's research into the Typhon, incorporating labs for experiments on Typhon organisms, an extraction area where "Volunteers" are killed by Mimics spawned by the Weaver to allow the creation of exotic material, a number of preparatory facilities, and the station's morgue, presumably to process "Volunteer" corpses away from the prying eyes of the rest of the station. Most areas are blocked by doors which will only open if a Psychoscope is worn, to prevent employees being affected by experiments involving Typhon Telepaths. It is also the location of the original containment breach on Talos I, as stated by January. Weapons * GLOO Cannon * Wrench (2017) * Silenced Pistol * Shotgun * Recycler Charge * Nullwave Transmitter * Typhon Lure Enemies * Phantoms * Mimics * Weavers * Turrets (If Morgan Yu has too many Typhon abilities installed) Important Items * Psychoscope Places of Interest * Armory * Atrium * Behavioral Biometrics * Director's Office * Lab A * Lab B * Live Exam * Looking Glass * Material Extraction * Morgue * Security Station TranScribes * LG Touch Screen Calibration * We Need to Talk About Annalise * How You Holding Up? * Project Cobalt * The Volunteers * Mementos * Million Dollar Caulk Gun Quests Main Quest * Detour * A Mind Without Limits Side Quest * The Psychotronics Prisoner * The Corpse Vanishes * Whistleblower * Million Dollar Caulk Gun * Dr. Kelstrup's Neuromods Notes * Behind the Iron Curtain * Engineering Control Systems * Exotic Material Extraction Manual * Game Night * Introduction to Survey of Parapsychological Meta-Analysis * Not a mimic * Report: V-090955-13 * The Noetic Field * The Starbender Cycle: Book 3: Spatial Delivery * Typhon Lure (note) * Typhon Mimesis Part I * Typhon Mimesis Part II * Typhon Mimesis Part III * Warning Emails Behavioral Biometrics Rory Manion's Workstation * RE: Mimic Theory * DomeTaker * Mystery Man Director's Office Hans Kelstrup's Workstation * Time to talk * Tokaji's injury * Telepath rejection * Status report: Tokaji and 37 Lab A Annalise Gallegos' Workstation * Remember your mission * I'm an idiot Lab B Helen Barker-Combs' Workstation * Status report: 37 * RE: 37 Suicide Watch Update * Encephalectomy Mitsuko Tokaji's Workstation * Didn't Taste Like Chicken * RE: Implant mirror neurons in Typhons? Morgue Demian Linn's Workstation * RE: I'm an idiot * Mod malfunctions Crew * Aaron Ingram (Volunteer) * Allison Brady - Control Manager * Andrea Hudson - Particle Physics * Annalise Gallegos - Medical Parasitology * Christopher Smith - Security * Cory Richard - Security, Psychotronics * Crispin Boyer - Research Assistant * Dayo Igwe - Neuromod Research * Demian Linn - Forensic Xenobiologist * Eric Berger - Mechanical Engineer * Evan Avery - Statistical Analysis * Hans Kelstrup - Psychotronics Director * Helen Barker-Combs - Parapsychologist * Janos Jozsef - Theoretical Physics * Joel Weeks - Research Assistant * Kristine Lloyd - Phase Transition Tech * Mitsuko Tokaji - Cognitive Sciences * Otto Lauda - Precognition Research * Rory Manion - Quantum Analyst * Ruby Stone - Data Analyst * Sanjay Puri - Transpersonal Science * Steven Mueller - Theoretical Physics * Tobias Frost - Quantum Tech * Trevor J. Young - Mathematical Physics Gallery Prey-how-to-psychoscope-psychotronics.jpg|Psychotronics Andrew-stifter-psychotronics02.jpg|Ditto Category:Prey (2017) Locations Category:Psychotronics